Doki Doki! Rin & Onii-san !
by VocaVoca
Summary: Rin is an average 10-year-old girl, but she's madly in love with 17-year-old Kaito! She constantly craves his attention, but he only sees her as a "little sister"! Rin's love already seems impossible, but to make matters worse, Kaito has a new girlfriend!
1. Chapter 1: Doki Doki! Kaito in love!

It was an average day at school for Rin. The sun was shining, the animals outside were pracing around with joy, Sensei-Hiyama was teaching, and Rin was staring at the clock above the classroom door on the other side of the room. Rin felt as if the clock's hands weren't even moving anymore. She wanted to simply get up and run out of the classroom. Sensei-Hiyama glanced at Rin and noticed she wasn't paying attention.

"Are you listening, Rin?" Sensei-Hiyama stopped his lesson and asked Rin.

Soon, the entire class was staring at Rin. She snapped back to reality and turned bright red with embarrassment. She gulped and looked frantically around the room for a moment.

"Hm, what? Oh. I'm so sorry!" Rin said quietly, sinking into her chair.

"I don't mean to embarrass you this way, but you must pay attention." Sensei-Hiyama smiled slightly as he turned around to write on the chalkboard.

All of the students were still just staring at Rin. Rin didn't bother looking up, she knew they were staring. She pushed her blonde bangs back out of her face and turned her head towards the window to her left. As soon as she felt everyone looking away from her, she slowly looked back to the front of the room. She occasionally glanced at the clock. She was becoming very impatient, and she was already quite embarrassed. Suddenly, a little piece of folded line paper plopped down in front of her. She looked at the paper. She could tell the sender had been clutching it for a while. Rin reached over and unfolded the paper. Inside, the note said "Are you alright?" and at the bottom of the paper, Len had signed his name. Rin slowly turned around. Kagamine Len sat behind her. He looked very concerned and curious, kind of like a confused puppy. Rin just nodded her head and turned back around. She never really paid much attention to Len.

"Oh." Rin heard Len whimper a little bit.

Before Rin could turn around again, the bell rang. Rin swung her little head up and looked at the clock. Time to go! Rin quickly grabbed her little school bag, jumped up from her chair and ran out of the classroom. She forgot to wait for permission to leave, but she was just too anxious.

Rin ran out of the school. Her mid-length blonde hair was flowing behind her, and she had a big smile on her face. She was very excited. The bow on her school uniform and on her hair band were coming undone.

After running for five minutes, Rin made it to the nearby high school. She sat down on a bench outside the school and looked at all the high school students passing by. As she was doing this, she adjusted her hair bow. When that was fixed, she began fixing her hair. Before she had time to make her hair look just right, Kaito walked out of the school. He pushed his blue hair back out of his face with one hand, and with the other, he held his school bag over his shoulder. Rin was so excited to see Kaito she leaped up and swung her arms around.

"Kaito! Kaito-Kun!" Rin called for him. Kaito looked over at her and smiled brightly. He made his way over to her.

"Rin-chan!" Kaito chuckled, "Don't you ever get tired of running over here?"

Rin wildly shook her head, still smiling, and panting, "No, Kun! I'm always so happy to see you!"

Kaito laughed and went over to Rin for a hug. She fell into him and held him tightly. Kaito wrapped his arms around her and swayed a little bit. As they were hugging, Rin found it was a perfect oppurtunity to smell his shirt. It smelled fresh...a little bit like ice cream.

Kaito grabbed Rin's shoulders and pushed her back, "Hold on a second."

Rin stared at him with a puzzled look. She realized he may have felt her nose on him, smelling him. She began blushing and she felt embarrassed for the second time today. Kaito reached over to her shirt and tied the bow on her shirt.

"There." Kaito smiled when he had finished tying, "Your bow came undone."

Rin was relieved that he didn't notice she was smelling his shirt.

"Thank you very much!" Rin giggled.

"So, do you want to do something, Rin-chan?" Kaito asked her sweetly.

"Oh! Okay!" Rin acted surprised, even though she ran over to the high school expecting to 'do something' with Kaito.

"What should we do, then?"

"Oh. Hm. I don't know. Um?"

"Would you like to go get some ice cream, Rin-chan?"

"Oh, yes!" Rin responded cheerfully.

Kaito and Rin then walked for a while to the nearby ice cream stand. Rin was holding Kaito's hand the entire time. They spoke of school and how disappointed Kaito is that Rin isn't paying much attention in class. As Kaito was lecturing Rin as politely as possible, Rin was staring into his eyes, nearly melting like ice left out in the sun. He was so handsome and tall, and his blue bangs fell perfectly in front of his blue eyes. He made Rin want to squeal and giggle and plop her face into a soft pillow. Kaito went up to the stand.

"What can I get you two today?" the nice lady behind the desk asked them.

"Can we please have..." Kaito looked over at the black chalkboard with ice cream flavors written all over it. He then looked down at Rin, "What flavor would you like?"

"Oh! Could I please have strawberry?" Rin sweetly replied, squeezing Kaito's hand tighter.

Kaito smiled and looked back at the lady behind the desk who was holding in her giggles. She thought Rin was adorable.

He cleared his throat, "One strawberry and one Blue Moon ice cream cone...two scoops on each...and sprinkles...and chocolate chips..." Kaito went on and on with extras on the ice cream, and Rin let out a little sigh and smiled at him.

"...that should be everything." Kaito finished ordering, "Thank you."

"Your little sister is very cute!" the lady smiled as she was scooping the ice cream into cones.

Rin's eyes went wide as she heard the comment the lady had just said. 'Little sister'?

"Thank you, but I am not his little sister." Rin simply said.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" the lady replied.

"That's all right. It's a common mistake." Kaito grinned.

After a minute, the lady handed Kaito the two cones with a big smile on her face. Kaito thanked her, faced Rin, and bent down. Their faces were so close together that Rin was about to have a nosebleed. Kaito handed Rin her ice cream and smiled. He got back up, held her hand, and walked over to a nearby bench only meters from the ice cream stand. They joyfully licked their ice cream cones. Doing this almost every day made Rin very happy.

"Thank you very much, Kaito." Rin smiled down at her ice cream cone.

"You're welcome." Kaito responded, patting her on her head.

Rin began blushing. Her heart was pounding just thinking about Kaito. She wanted to say something to him...anything!

"I wish we went to the same school." Rin blurted out.

"Really? Well, that would be nice. You wouldn't have to run so far to greet me after school." Kaito chuckled.

"I love you, Kaito-Kun!" Rin giggled, snuggling into his arm.

Kaito looked down at Rin, kind of surprised. Rin looked up at him a bit. He then smiled and pat her head again.

"I love you, too!" he replied, not meaning it the way Rin did.

Kaito continued licking his ice cream, and Rin lifted herself off of his arm. Rin only hoped one day Kaito would say 'I love you, Rin!' in the way she wanted it to mean. Rin wasn't usually patient, but she would wait for Kaito.

The whole time, the two had a wonderful conversation. When they had finished, Kaito come up and held both of Rin's hands.

"Well, I'll walk you home, Rin-chan!" Kaito said cheerfully.

Kaito helped Rin to her feet.

"Thank you!" Rin smiled.

Kaito started walking ahead of Rin a tiny bit. He was holding her hand. Rin looked back and saw a very pretty girl running towards them, waving her arms about. Rin curled up her hand in front of her mouth and thought for a bit. Rin quickly let go out Kaito's hand and grabbed the back of his legs. She began pushing him forward.

"Go! Go! Go!" Rin shouted.

"Wh-what!? Rin-chan, what's happening!?" Kaito yelled, surprised.

Kaito looked down at Rin and walked a little faster due to her pushing. Rin looked up at him.

"Trust me, Kaito-Kun! We need to run!" Rin told him loudly.

"KAITO-KUUUUUUUN~!"

"Ignore that! Lets go, Kaito-Kun!"

"KAITO-KUUUUN! HELLOOOO?"

Kaito stopped walking and turned around. Rin stepped out in front of Kaito and looked up at him. She was very tired from pushing Kaito.

"M-Miku-chan!" Kaito smiled.

Miku had finally caught up. She was very tired and panting, but she was still very pretty. Her pigtails finally caught up wit her and landed behind her shoulders. She blew a piece of hair out of her eye and walked closer to Kaito.

"You couldn't hear me~?" Miku whined a little.

"I'm sorry, Miku-chan!" Kaito replied, hugging her passionately.

Rin watched in pure jealousy and shock. Rin's eyes were wide as she was watching Kaito, her love, passionately hugging this...Miku. To her surprise, Miku pulled away. Rin smirked and felt like laughing at Miku. After a second, though, Miku kissed Kaito on the lips. Rin's jaw dropped and her happy little smirk completely vanished. Kaito has a girlfriend!?


	2. Chapter 2: Doki Doki! Rin's Plot!

Rin continued to watch in horror as her precious Kaito was kissing Miku. Her hands trembled at her sides. She felt like crying. Her eyes were burning, and she just wanted to run home. Kaito and Miku pulled away from each other and smiled slightly. They then looked over at little Rin.

"Rin-chan, I'd like you to meet Miku." Kaito said as he stretched his arm over and around Miku.

Rin only stared, not even bothering to force a smile. She glared at Miku from behind her hair.

Miku bent down a little bit, "Hello, Rin-chan~!"

Rin's bottom lip began to tremble. She was about to cry. She just stood there.

Kaito moved closer to Rin and put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, Rin-chan? Are you okay?"

"I...got a brainfreeze..." Rin lied.

Kaito bent down in front of her and looked into her bright blue eyes. He pushed her hair back, tucked it behind her little ear, and grabbed her chin.

"Are you okay?" Kaito whispered.

Suddenly, blood globbed from Rin's nose. She whacked her pale hands over her bloody nose and began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Kaito-kun! T-this brainfreeze is irritating!" Rin shouted before running away.

Kaito and Miku watched little Rin running away. Her legs were moving very quickly and her hair bow was coming undone again.

"Your little sister is...cute~." Miku slowly said as she shrugged.

"She's not my sister, but...it's a common mistake." Kaito responded quietly.

"Hey, is she okay, or what~?" Miku scoffed.

Rin ran faster than she had ever ran before. She could feel her hair getting messed up in the wind. Her hair bow had fallen out a while ago, but she didn't stop. Her legs were beginning to hurt and it was becoming harder to breathe. She finally made it home.

She swung the front door open and ran inside. She slammed the door behind her and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She slammed that door, too.

When Rin made it to her bedroom, she threw herself on her bed and began to cry. Blood drizzled down her pillow as she cried, thinking about Kaito.

For a while, Rin would cry and cry some more. She just had nothing else to do. But as time went on, she started thinking. She sat up and stared at her soft yellow pillow that had been stained with blood. She thought that maybe she could seperate Kaito and Miku. She wanted Kaito all for herself. Rin grinned to herself. She got off her bed and walked over to her short little bookshelf where she grabbed her little yellow notebook. She grabbed a pen from her dresser and leaped on her bed. She flipped open the little notebook and began writing down her plans. She had been writing for at least five minutes, and her plans were getting more and more sinister.

"Rin-chan." Kaito panted.

Rin looked over to her doorway, and there was Kaito standing there, holding her big white hair bow. Kaito had tied it for her. Rin hid her notebook under her pillow. She jumped off of her bed and quickly walked over to Kaito.

"K-Kaito-kun!" Rin gasped, looking up at him.

Kaito reached out his arm to hand her the hair bow.

"Rin-chan, you dropped this. Pl-please tell me what's wrong." Kaito said, concerned.

Rin reached out and grabbed her hair bow. Kaito slowly moved his hand away. He kept his blue eyes on her.

"Nothing is wrong. Honestly." Rin smiled at him. She reminded herself of her plots and smiled more.

"Are you sure?" Kaito asked, very confused.

"Yes. I just...I'm terrified of...brainfreezes..." Rin fibbed. She felt very guilty for lying to Kaito, so she looked down at her feet.

"Oh. But-well...all right. I have to go home, Rin-chan." Kaito smiled for Rin.

Rin leaped into Kaito, giving him a big heartful hug. Kaito hugged her back, which made Rin hug him tighter.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kaito-kun!" Rin cheerfully said.

Kaito let go of her, and Rin let go of him. He pat her on the head and started walking away.

"Don't make yourself exhausted, please!" Kaito called to her. He turned his head to her, "I don't want you to hurt yourself." He winked, then walked down the stairs.

Rin's face went completely pink. Rin slowly and quietly shut her door. After staring into space for a while, she spun around and leaped onto her bed, still clutching her hair bow. She giggled up a storm into her pillow, kicking her legs around. Her hair was a complete mess by now.

It was the next day at Rin's school, and she was sitting in class, staring at the clock. Time seemed to take forever for her. Rin grumbled things to herself as she began to tie her blonde hair back into a ponytail. She fiddled with the yellow hair elastic on her wrist for a while before tying her hair up. Kagamine Len watched from behind, smiling slightly. Hiyama-sensei looked over at Rin and Len who weren't paying attention to his lesson.

"Are you two paying attention?" Hiyama-sensei scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Rin and Len quickly looked over to him.

"Yes, yes!" they both yelped.

"I hope so." Hiyama-sensei said. He looked away to the other students, "Does anybody know the answer?"

Rin turned to the clock again. Len slowly took his eyes from Hiyama-sensei to look at Rin. Her gorgeous blonde hair tied back, her cute eyes focused on the clock, her white teeth biting her bottom lip...she was adorable, and Len knew it. Rin slowly looked at Len. Len gasped a little and quickly looked away. Rin just shrugged it off and looked back at the clock. There was only three minutes left, and Rin was twiddling her thumbs and squirming around in her seat. Rin began to sweat a little bit; what if the bell never rings!? Suddenly, Rin felt Len poke her shoulder softly. She looked over to him, and he was blushed and scratching the back of his head.

"Um...hi..." Len whispered.

"...Hi." Rin whispered back.

"...Are you okay?"

"...Yes."

"R-really?"

"...Yes."

"O-okay. You look...nervous."

"...No."

"Oh. Okay. S-sorry."

Rin looked away from him and back at the clock. There was only a matter of seconds before the bell rang! Rin smiled and wiggled in her seat more. Rin could tell Hiyama-sensei was looking right at her, but she paid no attention to it. Suddenly, the bell rang, and Rin leaped out of her seat.

"Sit down, Rin-chan!" Hiyama-sensei shouted.

Rin quickly plopped herself back down in her chair and began blushing.

"I'm sorry!" Rin whimpered.

"Everyone may leave except for Rin-chan." Hiyama-sensei instructed.

At that, everyone was leaving except for Rin. Rin hit her foot against the floor constatny and twiddled her thumbs. She was in a bit of a hurry.

"Bye." Len whispered as he past Rin.

Hiyama-sensei walked over to Rin and crouched down in front of her. Rin gulped.

"Rin, I've been noticing that you are not paying attention in class. You just stare at the clock. And, when class ends, you just run out of the classroom." Hiyama-sensei said to Rin.

Rin was becoming shakey and nervous. She felt her ears heating up.

"Oh." is all Rin could say.

"Why is this, Rin-chan?" Hiyama-sensei asked her. His eyes staring into hers'.

"Well...I'm just in a hurry, sensei." Rin responded.

"Why is this?" Hiyama-sensei questioned her.

"Um...that is personal." Rin blurted out, quickly looking away.

"Rin-chan...I'm going to have to have a chat with your okaa-san." Hiyama-sensei let out a sigh.

"No! No! Please! I'm sorry! I won't do it anymore!" Rin shouted, looking back at him quickly.

Rin got up from her chair and ran out the door as fast as she could. Hiyama-sensei watched her run out the door and sighed. After a few seconds, Rin peeped from the doorway.

"Starting now!" Rin added before running away.

Rin ran out of the school. She was very nervous that the sensei wanted to have a chat with her. Rin soon forgot about it and continued running for Kaito's school. She felt like she was too late, so she dashed faster and faster. As she was running, she kept adjusting her hair bow just to make sure it wouldn't fall off again. She also tried to fix her hair to look good for Kaito, but it had already fallen out of the ponytail.

Rin finally made it to Kaito's school only to find out that she was too late. Everyone had left. Rin stood there staring at the fornt doors, disappointed and very upset. Rin kicked the sidewalk and turned to walk home. Before she could take another step, she heard someone.

"Rin-chan!"

"K-Kaito-kun?"

"RIIIIIIN-CHAAAN!"

Rin turned around to find Kaito running towards her. Rin laughed and jumped up and down for joy. Her hair kept falling in front of her face. Kaito finally made it over.

"Kaito-kun! I thought I was too late!" Rin giggled.

"No. I'm sorry, Rin-chan. Miku wanted to talk to me." Kaito responded as he pushed her hair out of her face.

Rin tilted her head slightly like an adorable puppy.

"Oh? What was it about?" Rin asked him, hoping she left him. But then she realized, why would he be so happy?

"Don't worry about it, Rin-chan." Kaito chuckled, sticking his tongue out a little bit.

Rin just thought about how adorable he is. Kaito put his hand on her head.

"But, I am worried." Rin pouted as she closed one eye and looked up at him with the other.

"There is nothing to worry about. Miku just wants to know where we should have a picnic." Kaito smiled. He closed his eyes, tilted his head sideways and put his hand on the back of his head, "To be honest, I'm not one for picnics, but Miku really wants it."

"Don't let Miku push you around, Kaito-kun!" Rin said after gasping.

"Okay," Kaito laughed, 'what should we do?"

"Is Miku joining us?"

"Oh...no, I don't think so."

"Can she?"

"Hm? Why?"

"I want to get to know her! Please?"

Kaito pulled his blue cellphone out of his back and and flipped it open.

"I...can ask her if she'd like to join us." Kaito said, looking down at his phone.

"Thank you, Kaito-kun!" Rin smiled gleefully.

Kaito clicked away on his cellphone, smiling a little. Rin watched him, dancing inside. His wide, handsome blue eyes so focused on his cellphone...Rin loved it. Kaito shut his cellphone and smiled down at Rin.

"She said she's coming."

Rin snickered to herself, "Excellent."


	3. Chapter 3: Doki Doki! The Movie!

Kaito sat on the concrete steps of the high school. He was very laid back and relaxed, unlike Rin who was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk and looking around.

"Kaito-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Miku?"

"Don't worry, Rin-chan. Miku-chan is on her way."

"What's taking her so long, Kaito-kun?"

"She says she's getting dressed."

Rin then stood in one place and crossed her arms. She pouted as her cheeks turned a bright red.

"KAAAAAAITO-KUN! RIN-CHAN~!" Miku shrieked as she ran up for the two.

Kaito stood up from the steps and Rin spun around to face Miku. She was dressed in a short aqua blue dress with a white cardigan over the dress. She also wore matching high-socks with white shoes. Her hair was tied into two long pigtails.

"Hi!" Rin smiled sweetly as she pushed her bangs back.

Kaito stood behind Rin. He smiled and waved at his girlfriend.

"Kaito! You're not even out of your uniform~!" Miku giggled like a child.

Rin was beginning to feel more and more jealous of Miku. Her looks, the way she talks, her personality...Miku kind of reminded Rin of...herself!

Kaito looked down at his school uniform and smiled, "I didn't have time to change."

"I-I think it looks great on you, Kaito-kun!" Rin quickly replied while looking at Kaito before Miku could say anything.

"Thank you, Rin-chan!" Kaito exclaimed, looking down at Rin.

Rin put her hands together in front of her and smiled and blushed into her shoulder. Rin felt victorious! Suddenly, Rin's feelings of victory vanished as Miku put her arms around Kaito and snuggled agianst him.

"What should we do, Kaitoo~?" Miku said in a cute voice.

'Kaitoo~?' Rin thought to herself. She wanted an adorable nickname for Kaito.

"It's up to Rin-chan." Kaito responded as he hugged Miku with one arm.

"Kaito-kun? May we go to your house?" Rin asked Kaito in a sweet voice. She made her eyes larger and blinked at him.

"Oh? How come?" Kaito laughed a bit as he tilted his head.

"C'mon, Kaito! It'll be fun~!" Miku laughed as she tugged on Kaito's arm.

Kaito fell slightly closer to Miku. He began laughing.

"Okay, I suppose we can go to my house." Kaito gave in.

Rin smiled and clapped her hands together while Miku hugged Kaito. Rin stopped smiling and clapping when she saw Miku. A nasty feeling inside her began to grow.

Later, after walking to Kaito's house, Kaito and the two girls were in his bedroom. Miku was plopped on Kaito's bed getting comfortable while Rin was politely standing by Kaito's tan dresser with her hands together in front of her.

"Well, now what?" Kaito said, shrugging.

"MOVIE~!" Miku giggled as she kicked her legs in the air and against Kaito's bed.

Kaito looked over at Rin and smiled, "Would you like to watch a movie, Rin-chan?"

"Oh. Yes."

"MOVIE TIMEEEE~!"

Soon, Miku was under Kaito's blue blankets and cuddling a big silver bowl of popcorn. Her eyes were wide and glued to the television screen. Rin sat at the bottom of the bed. Her legs hung over the edge. Her eyes were also wide as she watched the movie. Her hands were nicely folded in her lap. Kaito leaned back on his blue pillow beside Miku. He tossed his school jacket on the carpetted floor. Miku and Kaito wanted to watch _'The Last Samurai' _and Rin just wanted to watch anything. As the movie was playing, Miku was up against Kaito's arm, and their hands were together. Rin occasionally looked back at the couple. Her heart with filled with a firey rage; envy. Rin dug her nails into Kaito's mattress as she heard the two whispering to each other. Rin felt like crying. She felt like there was nothing she could do. She could almost feel Miku's eyes on Kaito which irritated her. An idea suddenly popped into Rin's mind. Rin smirked a bit at the television screen. As soon as a sword fighting scene came on, Rin leaped backwards towards Kaito. Rin quickly crawled from the end of the bed to Kaito. She grabbed onto his shirt and hid her face into his stomach.

"Kaito-kun!" Rin cried.

Kaito held Rin closely, "R-Rin-chan! What is it?"

"Sword fighting. It scares me!" Rin sobbed, tugging on Kaito's shirt a little bit more.

"It's all right Rin! We can turn it off!" Kaito said with a concerned tone.

Rin looked up at Kaito with sparkling blue eyes, "N-no. I don't want to ruin the movie for you and Miku!"

Miku reached over for the remote in the center of the bed. She grabbed it and paused the movie. Miku only stared at Rin.

"Hm. I have an idea, Rin-chan." Kaito said as he looked at a shelf beside him rather than at Rin.

Rin hugged Kaito tighter and tilted her head slightly.

"How about we play a video game instead?" Kaito smiled down at Rin, stroking under her eye so no tears would run down her cheeks.

"O-okay, Kaito-kun!" Rin giggled.

"But I want to watch the movie~." Miku glumly said to Kaito.

"I'm sorry, but Rin doesn't want to anymore."

Miku looked at Rin, expressionless. Rin looked back at Miku glared at her. Miku leaned back looking puzzled. Rin snuggled closer to Kaito as he was looking at his shelf again, looking for a video game to play. Miku just slowly looked away.

"Y-you're annoying me, Kaito-kun~."

Kaito looked over at Miku, "Huh?"

Rin couldn't take it anymore. She swung herself up towards Miku. She was extremely angry.

"You can't talk to Kaito that way!"

"Um...Rin-chan?" Kaito said softly.

"If you chose to speak that way to Kaito, I suggest you leave!"

"Rin-chan.." Kaito repeated himself.

Rin moved closer to Miku, ready to yell when she felt a big tug on the end of her hair. Rin looked backwards to find Kaito with no shirt on and a white shirt with a button caught on her hair. Rin's eyes went wide and she was blushing more than she had even blushed before. Miku began laughing.

"Kaitoo~!" Miku shouted, still laughing.

Rin was so embarrassed that she plopped down on the bed and buried her face into the blankets.


	4. Chapter 4: Doki Doki! Curious Len!

"I'm so sorry, Kaito-kun!" Rin whimpered. Her voice was muffled from the blankets.

Miku was still laughing. She fell back and fell off the bed.

"It's okay, Rin-chan," Kaito responded calmly, "your hair was caught on one of the buttons on my shirt. I didn't want you to tear your hair out, and you were already leaning so far away from me that my shirt kept rising more and more until it covered my whole face."

Rin slowly looked up at Kaito. Her face was all bright red and dripping with tears. Kaito reached over for her. He gently grabbed her arm and softly pulled her closer to him. He pushed Rin closer to him and started to untangle her hair. Rin was blushing even more now. She felt Kaito's warm body against her cheek. Her eyes were wide open, but she wasn't looking at Kaito; she was scared he would dislike her if he found out she was staring at him. Finally, Kaito had untangled Rin's hair from the button. Kaito pat Rin's head a bit then started putting his shirt back on. Rin slowly moved away from Kaito, but she wish she didn't have to. Miku got back up on the bed after laughing on the floor for a few minutes. Kaito buttoned up his white shirt and smiled at Rin. Rin quickly looked away. She was just too embarrassed.

"Kaito-kun, I'm sorry. I have to go." Rin said softly.

"Oh. O-only if you really want to." Kaito replied. He didn't want Rin to feel embarrassed.

"I should. Th-thank you for everything." Rin held back tears.

At that, Rin got up from the bed and left.

Rin walked out of Kaito's house and began walking home. A few tears dripped from Rin's eyes as she played back in her mind what had just happened. Rin couldn't believe she embarrassed herself, and Kaito, that way. Rin stopped walking and leaned up against a nearby wooden fence. She put her head down and began sobbing. Her hair caught her tears as they fell.

Later, when Rin had stopped crying and she was still leaning on the fence, Rin started to think about Miku. Rin's hands turned to fist as she thought of Miku's long aqua pigtails flowing in the wind and she dances and spins around. Rin thought Miku seemed like an extremely outgoing girl, and a bit immature. She seemed giggly and a little bit flirty. Flirty. Flirty? Rin lifted her head and her eyes were as large as a deer's staring into a car's headlights. She left Miku the flirt alone with Kaito in his bedroom! Rin gasped loudly as she cupped her hands over her mouth.

Rin was running as fast as she could back to Kaito's house. She leaped over garbage cans and dodged people who walked by. Her hair was becoming more and more messy and her hair bow was slipping down to the back of her head.

Rin finally made it back to Kaito's house. She barged right into his house and ran up the stairs. She swung his bedroom door open and stood in the doorway, panting and gasping for breath. She looked and saw Kaito laying on his bed and Miku laying beside him. Miku grabbed the remote beside her and paused the movie. Both Kaito and Miku only stared at Rin.

After Rin caught her breath, she said, "I...changed my...mind."

At that, Rin climbed onto the bed and curled up beside Kaito like a cat.

"Did you run all the way back here?" Kaito exclaimed as he was fixing Rin's hair bow.

Rin only nodded.

"We're watching 'The Last Samurai', okay~?" Miku said to Rin with no expression.

"Okay."

"Rin-chan, if you don't like sword fighting, you don't have to watch this."

"I-I think I'll be okay." Rin smiled reassuringly.

Honestly, Rin didn't mind sword fighting. It didn't bother her whatsoever. Rin was good at lying, but never put her talent to use until now. Miku pointed the remote at the television and hit the play button. The movie began, and Rin hugged close to Kaito. She felt victorious yet again.

It was the next day at Rin's school. Rin was sitting in her chair waiting for class to begin. Len walked into the classroom. He looked over at Rin and smiled. Rin noticed that he was smiling at her, so she looked over at him. Len walked over to Rin's desk.

"Hi, Rin!" Len greeted her with a wave.

"Hi, Len." Rin said unenthusiastically.

"I-I'm having a party. I wanted to invite you." Len nervously went on as he slowly handed Rin a card.

Rin flipped the card open and read it. It was a store-bought card with pink and purple butterflies stickers and red cursive writing which said, 'You're invited!'. Len's house address was printed below in black pen. Rin looked back up at Len and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Len." Rin said.

Rin thought this was all pretty strange. She barely knew Len.

"Oh! You're welcome! D-do you think you can make it?" Len responded. His hands were obviously shaking.

Rin looked back down at the card, "I don't know, you forgot to add the date and time."

Len froze. His smile looked crooked and a little scary and his eyes were wide and staring into space. His face turned bright red. Rin looked up at him and tilted her head in a puzzled way. Suddenly, Len shrieked and snatched the card from her.

"Oh no! Oh no! I'm so sorry, Rin! I-I'll change this right way!" Len cried as he ran out the door.

Rin just watched him go. She came up with a word to describe Kagamine Len; weird.

A little bit later, Len came back and gave Rin the card, but this time it had the date and time added. Rin knew she wasn't busy that day, but she really didn't want to go. Rin tucked the card into her school bag. Len's head was ontop of was desk and his arms were spread out on the desk. He made a fool of himself in front of Rin! Suddenly, the classroom door opened and Hiyama-sensei walked in the classroom.

"I'm sorry I have arrived late," Hiyama-sensei spoke loudly, "Megurine-sensei spilled coffee all over her dress."

Some children began laughing while others just stared at the front of the room. Rin was staring at the clock, as usual.

For the entire class, Len was staring at Rin who was staring at the clock. Len wondered what she was waiting for, and why she ran out of the classroom so quickly. Len looked away from Rin and back at the Sensei, smiling. He had an idea.

"All right, everyone, we don't have time to do anything else. Please pack up your things." Hiyama-sensei announced.

Most of the children in the room chattered to one another as they packed up their things. Rin was already packed up by then. She was clutching her school bag and slowly sliding off of her seat. She stared at the classroom door, ready to sprint. Len quickly packed up his things. When the bell rang, Rin burst out of her seat and sprinted out the door. Len quickly got up and tried to keep up with her. Hiyama-sensei watched Rin and Len go and rolled his eyes.

Rin ran down the sidewalk as quickly as possible and Len ran behind her. Len was excited to see where Rin goes every day. To Len's surprise, Rin slowed down and started to look behind her. Len gasped and leaped over into a shrub. After Rin was finished looking behind, she looked forward and went on. Len climbed out of the shrub and brushed himself off. His nice blonde hair was now covered in leaves. Len felt twigs poking him, but he shrugged it off and chased Rin. As Len was running behind Rin, he saw Rin's hair bow on the sidewalk. He quickly bent over and grabbed it, then sprinted on.

After a long time of running, Rin went up the stairs to the high school. She sat on her usual bench and waited. Len hid behind a brick wall where the stair railings were nailed into. Len peeked up to see what Rin was doing. She was simply sitting there. Len was confused. Suddenly, a tall boy with nice blue hair walked out, and Rin jumped up from the bench.

"Kaito-kun!" Rin squealed.

Kaito chuckled. He walked over to Rin and hugged her tightly. Len gasped and plopped onto the gorund.

"Rin-chan has a high school lover!?" Len whispered to himself in shock.


	5. Chapter 5: Doki Doki! Date Disaster!

Len slowly looked down at Rin's hair bow that he had been holding onto for a while. He clutched the white accessory tighter as he thought about what he just saw. He slowly peeped up from the ground over the wall to take a look. Rin was pouting and holding Kaito's hand. Her little fist was pushed up against her mouth as Kaito pat her shoulder with his free hand.

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan, Miku has been planning this picnic date for a while now. Perhaps we can do something tomorrow?" Kaito softly said as he stroked Rin's shoulder.

"Oh. A-all right, K-Kaito-kun." Rin whimpered, looking down glumly.

"Ehhh!?" Len exclaimed. He plopped back down and muttered to himself, "This Kaito-kun is breaking Rin-chan's heart!"

"I have to go, Rin-chan. Okay?"

"O-okay."

Kaito smiled brightly at Rin, then left. Rin stood there, saddened by what just happened. Kaito couldn't talk to Rin today because of that aqua-haired girl, that Miku. Rin's hands turned to fists as she began walking home. Len watched her pass by. He gasped and got up. He quickly ran to catch Rin.

"R-Rin-chan!" Len called out.

Rin stopped and turned around. She saw Len approaching which surprised her.

"What are you doing here?" Rin furiously shouted.

"Oh! Um...you..." Len began stuttering. He looked down at his hands and saw he was still holding her hair bow. He smiled and reached it out to her, "You dropped this."

Rin looked at her hair bow, then snatched it back. Len jumped back a bit and drew his hand away.

"Don't follow me anymore, Len Kagamine!" Rin growled as she began running away.

Len was shocked, yet he knew he shouldn't have been following Rin around. Rin didn't have too much of a problem with Len, it's just that she was mad enough already. Rin left him there, wide-eyed and shocked.

Rin put her hair bow in her hair as she ran home. She cried halfway there. She slammed every single door she opened when she got home, and when she finally got to her bedroom, she just walked over to her bed and threw herself on top of it.

After an hour of crying, Rin sat up from her pillow. She rubbed her eyes and sniffled back tears. Rin dropped her head down from defeat; Miku had won! Her blonde hair draped in front of her face as more tears drizzled down her pink cheeks. She desperately didn't want Miku to be successful with this picnic, and she didn't want Kaito to lose his heart to Miku. But what could she do? How can a ten-year-old girl completely ruin a relationship by herself? Rin jumped up from her bed.

"No! I will not be a failure!" she said to herself sternly.

Rin brushed herself off and fixed her hair a bit. She needed a plan, and a good one. Rin smiled to herself as thoughts ran through her mind. A plan eventually unfolded in her mind.

(Scene change)

Miku ran up a grassy hill in the park carrying a tan basket with delicious food packed inside of it. She happily sang a song as she reached the top of the hill. She swung around and flailed her arms around in the air.

"KAAAAAITO-KUN~! THIS IS...PERFECT~!" Miku cheerfully shouted down at Kaito who was at the bottom of the hill looking up at her.

"Oh. All right, Miku!" Kaito smiled at her. He began climbing the large hill.

Miku put the basket down in the long green grass as she skipped over to a big tree on the hill.

"Right near a tree, excellent scenery, and delicious food...MMM SO ROMANTIC~!" Miku giggled as she grabbed onto the tree and cuddled into it.

"Uh, Miku?" Kaito awkwardly said, "Why are you...hugging a tree?"

Miku let go of the tree and walked over to Kaito.

She pushed her long pigtails back and giggled some more, "Oh, heehee~! Just put the blanket down right there, Kaito-kuuuun~!"

Miku pointed at a spot in the grass. Kaito grabbed the red plaid blanket from under his armpit and unrolled it. He swung it into the air and let it slowly fall to the ground. Right when it landed, Miku dove onto it. She rolled around on the blanket as Kaito plopped the basket near her. Miku stopped rolling and sat on one corner of the blanket. She put her fists on the edge of her knees and smiled at Kaito. He sat near the center of the blanket and started setting out the food. As Miku and Kaito were grabbing food and talking to one another, Rin crawled onto a high branch of the big tree and looked down at the couple. She smiled a bit and crawled backwards a tad bit.

"How's your food, Kaito-kun~?" Miku asked him sweetly.

"Delicious! How about your food?" Kaito responded.

"Yummy~!" Miku giggled like a little child.

Kaito blushed and looked down at his carton of ramen. Rin glared at the back of Miku's 'dumb' head. Rin's plan involved patience, but that all ran out, so she grabbed a handful of acorns from the pocket in her jacket and threw them as hard as she could at Miku. After throwing the acorns, Rin backed up and hid behind leaves. The acorns hit the back of Miku's head harshly, causing her to yelp. Kaito stared at her with wide eyes. Miku laughed and looked back at the tree.

"There's probably a grumpy animal in that tree, ha ha~!"

"Probably. Are you okay?"

"Yes~!" Miku said as she looked away from the tree and back at her food.

"She thinks it's funny." Rin chuckled quietly to herself.

Rin reached into her jacket pocket and grabbed onto more acorns. She pulled them out of her pocket and threw them at Miku. There were more acorns than the first throw, and Rin tried to throw even harder. The acorns hit Miku once again. She fell forwards a bit and shrieked. Kaito quickly jumped up and grabbed onto Miku's shoulders.

"M-Miku-chan!? Are you okay!?" Kaito gasped.

Miku sat up and pushed Kaito away, "I'm fine~."

Kaito walked under the tree and looked up. He eyed everything down. Rin backed up even more and hid behind more leaves. She grabbed onto the branch tightly, hoping Kaito wouldn't spot her.

"I...don't see anything." Kaito said, shrugging. He walked away from the tree and sat back down in his spot on the blanket.

"Ugh, this is awful~." Miku grumbled.

"Should we move?" Kaito asked her, grabbing onto the basket and ready to get up.

"NOOO~! This is the most perfect spot~!" Miku shouted, "Besides, the acorns didn't bother me THAT much~!"

"Oh. Okay, but if it gets too much-"

"No, just...how was your day~?" Miku quickly changed the topic.

Rin chuckled quietly into her hand. She was very entertained. That wasn't even the best part. Rin swung her little backpack in front of her and pulled out a big salmon fish that Rin took from her refrigerator. It was supposed to be a special dinner, but unless Rin can get it back, it belongs to Miku. Rin got ready to throw the salmon. It was pretty big and fairly heavy.

"Well, my day was...all right." Kaito smiled slightly, "Well, I had to tell Rin I couldn't get ice cream with her today."

"Oh no~." Miku said unenthusiastically.

"Hm. That sounded...rude." Kaito replied.

"...I'm sorry, but why are you constantly with Rin-chan~?" Miku asked him.

Rin froze and listened in.

"Oh! Rin's such a sweet girl. I really enjoy her company." Kaito looked down and smiled.

"You look like a pervert. You're constantly with a little girl~." Miku scoffed.

Kaito swung his head up to her with n angry look on his face, "Hey! Don't say that, Miku! I'm not sick like that; you shouldn't say such things!"

"I know you're not a perv, but what will strangers think~?" Miku responded as she looked away.

Rin curled his toes up in her shoes and glared at Miku from high up. She had just insulted Kaito, and Rin just happened to be holding a giant fish.

"...I don't care what strangers think. I love Rin..."

Rin froze and blushed. Kaito just said...what Rin always dreamed of. He loves her? Rin felt as though she was dreaming.

"...just like a little sister. I think everybody knows that." Kaito finished his sentence.

Rin frowned as her heart felt like it was sinking down to her feet. 'Little sister'? Kaito wouldn't marry his little sister.

"Whatever~. Ooh, Kaito-kun~! Could you bring out the special pie I made for us~? There's a surprise inside~!" Miku changed the subject for the second time today.

Kaito nodded, smiled, and dug through the basket. He pulled out the homemade pie and plopped it in the middle of the blanket, "It looks great, Miku."

"Thank you, Kaito-kun~! I made it myself~!" Miku cheerfully said.

Rin smirked and aimed her fish.

"Good job, Miku! I can't wait to eat it." Kaito replied, a little less cheerfully than before.

"There's a knife in the basket~. Cut it now~." Miku demanded.

Kaito reached over for the basket, "You're...a little demanding."

"Well, I thought you would've grabbed the knife earlier~. D'uh, I mean, we have to cut this pie to eat it~!" Miku replied rudely. She could tell Kaito was getting bored, so she became frustrated.

Kaito grabbed the knife and turned around. He was about to cut the pie.

"I thought you had common sense, Kaito~." Miku grumbled to herself.

Kaito looked up at her with wide eyes. Rin threw the fish as hard as she could.

"I'm...sorry." Kaito said glumly.

"...Look-" Miku was about to apologize when...

SMASH!

The fish hit the pie. The homemade pie splattered all over Kaito and Miku. They were covered in blueberries and pie crust. Miku screamed as loud as she could as Kaito just sat there and took it. Kaito rubbed the pie from his eyes and looked down at the pie tin, the explosion, and the salmon.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) Sorry for the late post, and I also apologize for any mistakes you may see...I have no time to edit this chapter! Oh, and uhm...I actually love Hatsune Miku. She's my favorite Vocaloid...just by the way...I feel bad for making her a jerk...anyways, THAKS SO MUCH FOR READING! I REALLY appreciate it! Seriously!

-VocaVoca


	6. Chapter 6: Doki Doki! Len's Birthday!

Miku's hands flew to her face. She began crying loudly and wiping off as much pie as possible. Kaito looked up at Miku, expressionless. Miku suddenly stood up and slammed her foot on the ground furiously.

"This was the worst day ever~!" Miku shouted in an angry and very scary voice.

Kaito reached over and grabbed the salmon's tail. He lifted it a bit and stared at it, "Someone threw a salmon?"

"I'm leaving~!" Miku growled loudly as she ran away.

Kaito threw the fish back down and began packing everything into the basket. He looked very puzzled and angry at the same time. As Kaito was cleaning up, Rin climbed down the tree (on the opposite side of Kaito) and ran home.

As Rin was running home, she wished she could turn back and help Kaito clean the mess up, but that would be too suspicious. Rin felt a little guilty for ruining Kaito's day, but she was pleased with herself when she thought of Miku's surprised face covered in blueberry pie.

(Scene change)

A high-pitched bell went off as Rin walked into the classroom. Len immediately looked over at her and smiled. Rin walked over to her seat and sat down. Len's big eyes remained on her. Hiyama-sensei turned around from wiping down the black board with an eraser and smiled at everyone.

"Good morning." Hiyama-sensei greeted them.

"Good morning." some students mumbled.

"Psst! Rin!"

Rin slowly turned around to face Len, "You spat on me."

Len quickly covered his mouth with his hands and gasped, "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"What do you want?" Rin asked him rudely.

"Oh, um," Len brought his hands down, "I was wondering if you going to attend my birthday party today."

Rin thought back and remembered she was invited to Len's party. She rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know, I have other things to do."

"Oh, I see. Th-that's okay." Len nervously said.

Rin turned around to find that Hiyama-sensei was right in front of her desk. She jumped back in surprise and screamed a bit. She hid her face into her hands and loudly repeated, "Kaito-kun! Kaito-kun! Kaito-kun! Kaito-kun!"

Hiyama-sensei reached his hand towards her as if he was about to poke her shoulder, but he froze, "Rin-chan?"

Rin slowly stopped talking and lifted her head up to him, "Oh! Hiyama-sensei! I thought you were a creeper!"

After Rin's statment, the entire class was laughing except for Rin, Len, and the angry sensei.

"Rin-chan, I need to see you after class today. Don't even think about leaving." Hiyama-sensei growled at her.

Rin's face heated up as she watched Hiyama-sensei walk away. She wanted to run to Kaito and cry into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Rin-chan!" Len whispered. It sounded as if he was holding back tears.

Rin didn't reply. She was too upset. She tried not to look at anybody until the end of class.

The laughter from the class stopped, and Hiyama-sensei looked at each individual student as he said sternly, "I don't want behaviour like that anymore."

Rin was so embarrassed she could die, and it was all Len's fault.

(Time skip)

After a while, class finally ended, and Rin actually paid attention for the first time. All the students began to leave except for Rin and Len.

"I am very disappointed in you, Rin-chan." Hiyama-sensei said to her as he walked closer to her desk.

"Sensei, it was my fault." Len confessed.

Rin looked back at him, expressionless.

"How?" Hiyama-sensei asked him.

"I made Rin look away. I talked to her, she said nothing. Please, it was my fault!" Len went on with great passion in his voice.

"Really? Well, Len, I'm disappointed in you as well." Hiyama-sensei replied, "Tell me, what was so important that you couldn't pay attention in class?"

"Well, I was just wondering if Rin-chan wanted to...come to my birthday party today." Len let out a sigh.

"Which I might as well go to." Rin quickly added.

Len smiled at the back of Rin's head, "Really!?"

"I guess, I probably missed Kaito." Rin glumly said.

Being late for a fun day with Kaito was pure torture for Rin. Having the feeling that she left him covered and pie and now lonely was almost killing her.

"Yes, who is this Kaito?" Hiyama-sensei asked Rin.

"Kaito-kun...he's...my best friend." Rin answered the sensei quietly.

"Rin, is he in high school?" Hiyama-sensei asked her another question.

Rin's eyes went wider as she said, "Yes." She wondered how he knew that.

"Why do you run to the high school every day to meet him?"

"You answered your own question, sensei."

"Pardon me?"

"The answer was in the question. I run to the high school every day to meet him there." Rin explained.

"Oh, well, why do you meet him there every day?" Hiyama-sensei said, obviously getting a little annoyed.

"He's my best friend. We often get ice cream and talk, or we watch a movie at his house. It's a lot of fun, and Kaito means everything to me. If I ever lost Kaito, I wouldn't know what to do. But...I am starting to lose him..." Rin said to Hiyama-sensei.

"Wait! Isn't he your boyfriend!?" Len squawked.

Rin turned to Len, "No, but...how do you know him!?"

"Oh! Uh...no, it just sounds to me like you-I'm sorry, Rin-chan! I followed you!" Len shouted. Suddenly, he threw himself on the floor, "I don't deserve to live!"

"Why, Len!?" Rin shouted back at him.

"I don't know! I was curious about you! I wondered where you went every day!" Len cried.

Rin got up from her seat. She lifted her foot above Len and slammed it down onto him. He shrieked in pain, and Rin ran out of the classroom.

"Rin-chan!" Hiyama-sensei yelled after Rin. She never came back.

Hiyama-sensei let out a sigh and helped Len up, "Len, are you okay?"

"Ow...yes, I deserved that," Len replied, "RIN! KICK ME SOME MORE!"

"Len, stop this strange behaviour!" Hiyama-sensei scolded him.

(Scene change)

Colorful balloons were tied to trees, street signs, poles, and more. Children ran around the front yard shrieking and playing games. Delicious food was nicely placed on a long buffet table. It was finally time for Len's birthday party! Len sat on his front porch watching all the children run around. He looked around for a certain girl; Rin. He wondered if she was going to come or not. He had been sitting there for a while, so he started to stand up. He was stopped when she saw Rin walk onto his lawn and look at him. She was holding a big gift box. He just froze there, half-sitting, half-standing. Rin walked over to Len. When he wasn't saying anything, Rin just shoved the box into his gut. Len looked at the box and smiled.

"Happy birthday." Rin said to him.

Len had a big, stupid-looking smile on his face. He began opening the gift, but Rin slammed her hand on the box. He immediately stopped.

"Eh!?" Len gasped.

"Don't ruin it!" Rin exclaimed.

"Wh-why not?"

"Your present is this really pretty box."

"Oh. There's nothing in it?"

"No." Rin responded.

"Oh. Okay. Rin, I have a surprise for you, too!" Len blushed.

"Why? It's not my birthday." Rin blurted out rudely.

"I know, but...come on, let's play some games together!" Len smiled as he grabbed Rin's hand.

Rin pulled her hand away and slapped Len on the face, "Don't grab my hand!"

(Scene change)

The whole day, Len and Rin were playing fun games. Len was having a blast, but Rin denied having any fun, even though she obivously had some fun. They lost the three-legged race due to Len's clumsiness, Rin won the ultimate game of tag, and when it was time for the game 'Pin The Tail On The Donkey', Rin purposely pinned the tail on Len.

It was almost time to get cake, and Len and Rin were sitting on the porch steps together.

"That was a lot of fun!" Len chuckled.

"No it wasn't." Rin said.

"You didn't have fun?" Len frowned.

"No." Rin simply replied.

"Well, I think you're about to have fun." Len smiled a bit.

"What?"

"It's time for your surprise. Look over near the tree." Len said, pointing at a big tree on his lawn.

Rin looked over to where Len was pointing. There, over by the big tree stood a tall, blue-haired teenager holding a big blue gift bag. He looked around awkwardly. He had a baggy white dress shirt with a loose blue tie.

Rin leaped up from the porch steps and shouted happily, "Kaito-kun!"

Kaito looked over at the porch and smiled brightly. He quickly made his way over to Rin. Once he was there, Rin leaped towards him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi, Rin-chan! Hi...um...Rin's friend." Kaito said, looking at Len.

"Oh, we're not friends." Len sadly replied.

"Really? Why not? That's sad." Kaito frowned a bit, looking adorable.

Rin pulled away and stepped closer to Len, "Of course we're friends! Len's just joking!"

"Really?" Len smiled at Rin. His eyes sparkled at her.

"Oh! That's really nice!" Kaito smiled. Then, Kaito handed the big blue bag to Len, "Happy birthday."

Len took the bag and smiled back, "Thank you!"

Rin was just thinking how lucky Len was. He got a gift from Kaito! But, Rin was really happy to see him. She wondered how Len could get Kaito to come to his lame birthday party. Rin really wanted to hug Kaito all day because she still felt bad about what she did to him and because she really missed him all day.

"The cake is served!" Len's mom called from the buffet table.

"I'll get you two some cake." Kaito grinned at them. At that, Kaito walked away.

"Len! How did you get Kaito to come?" Rin asked him.

"Well, it all started..." Len began explaining.

(Len's explaination)

Len walked out of the school feeling awful. He got in trouble, and Rin hates him. Len began walking home slowly. He wondered what his mother would say. He also thought about Rin. He wondered if maybe the birthday party will make her be nicer to him. As he was thinking about a lot of things, Len saw Kaito walking on the other side of the street. He looked a little sad. His head was pointed down and he held his suitcase very low to the ground. Len knew what was wrong...that guy really missed Rin. Len thought that maybe he could get them to see each other, so he ran across the road.

"Kaito-kun!" Len called out.

Kaito turned around and stared at the strange blonde-haired boy running towards him.

"Um, yes?" Kaito replied.

Len finally made it up to him and said, "Would you like to come to my birthday party?"

"...Who are you?"

"Oh! Rin-chan is going to be there! She really wants to see you today, but she couldn't because Hiyama-sensei kept her after class. It will be fun for both of you!" Len quickly explained.

"Oh! You're Rin's classmate?" Kaito smiled.

"Yes! Please come, it would make Rin very happy!"

"Well...okay, I'll be there."

(End of Len's explaination)

"Len, that was very nice of you." Rin smiled.

Len began blushing and smiling. He made Rin happy.

(Scene change)

Kaito was getting two slices of cake for Rin and Len on one plate. He was smiling and shaking his head a bit.

"Rin-chan has a boyfriend." Kaito chuckled to himself.


	7. Chapter 7: Doki Doki! Kaito! Noooo!

Rin reached over for the ice cream that the waitress was holding. She grabbed it and nicely set it on the table in front of her. White and pink ice cream was piled in a tall glass, and whipped cream was twirled on top. Kaito took his ice cream from the waitress and put it down in front of himself. His ice cream was in a long, sort of oval-shaped bowl. Blue ice cream was stacked in the bowl, and sprinkles and chocolate chips were decorated on top. There was whipped cream in random spots of the ice cream and a pocky sticking out of the side of a pile.

The waitress smiled and walked away after Kaito and Rin thanked her. Kaito picked up his spoon and looked down at his ice cream, grinning. Rin licked her lips as she examined the ice cream. The ice cream parlour they were at was the best in town, so Rin was very excited that Kaito took her there. Good ice cream didn't come at a low price, but Kaito didn't seem to mind. Rin dunked her spoon into a pile of pink ice cream and scooped out a big mouthful of ice cream. She shoved it in her mouth and felt the freezing cold ice cream melt slowly as her tongue pushed the ice cream down her throat.

"How's your ice cream, Rin-chan?" Kaito asked her after he had just swallowed a big mouthful of ice cream.

"It's very good!" Rin smiled at him.

Rin watched Kaito eat his ice cream. She had warm, fuzzy feelings inside of her. His passion for ice cream was adorable in Rin's eyes.

Kaito stopped eating for a moment and looked up at Rin, "Well, I brought you here to...discuss something with you."

Rin tilted her head slightly, "Oh. Okay, Kaito-kun."

Kaito cleared his throat, "Well, the end of the school year is coming, huh?"

"Yes, it is! I'm so excited for summer!"

"Me, too. Well, about that..."

"We're going to have so much fun together! There's so much to do, Kaito-kun, and we can do it together!"

"...I'm sorry, Rin-chan." Kaito let out a sigh.

Rin stopped smiling and just stared at him with wide eyes. She had no idea why he was apologizing.

"I-is something wrong, K-Kaito-kun?" Rin said softly.

Kaito wasn't smiling at her anymore. Not even close. He just stared at her. Rin looked horribly confused and a bit worried.

"I...won't be here this summer." Kaito told her.

"Wh-why?" Rin gasped, obviously stunned.

"Well, I was accepted into college. I have to go to school for...a long time." Kaito responded.

"But...why can't you stay?" Rin started to cry.

Kaito reached over the small table and wiped under her eye with his thumb, "Please don't cry, Rin-chan. This is a hard thing to do."

"Kaito-kun...I don't want you to leave!" Rin whimpered. Her bottom lip quivered as more and more tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan. I wish I could stay with you, too." Kaito smiled slightly, "But, hey! It won't be for too long! I'll be back before you know it!"

Rin nodded as she looked down at her feet. Her blue eyes were teary and sad-looking. Kaito backed into his seat and picked up his spoon. Kaito just looked at Rin who was sobbing quietly.

Kaito slammed his spoon into Rin's ice cream, "YAAAAH!"

Rin looked up at Kaito, "Hm?"

"You'd better eat your ice cream or else I will!" Kaito said as he winked at her.

Rin didn't seem to react very much. Kaito grabbed her bowl and started dragging it over closer to him.

"Hey!" Rin laughed as she reached over for her ice cream.

Kaito pulled out his spoon and tasted some of the ice cream on it. He laughed and pushed it back over to her, "Eat up, Rin-chan!"

Rin grabbed her bowl and pulled it in front of her. Her eyes remained on Kaito. She was smiling, but she was miserable inside. Kaito was leaving her. When Kaito looked away, Rin frowned again.

(Scene change)

"Psst! Rin-chan!"

Rin turned around in her seat to face Len.

"School is almost over! W-we should go swimming together very soon!" Len smiled.

"No, I don't want to." Rin replied glumly as she turned back around.

Len sat there, embarrassed. Yet, through his embarrassment, he wondered what was troubling Rin. The curiosity was too much, so he poked her shoulder. Rin turned around once again.

"Is something wrong?"

"No! It's none of your business! Why don't you leave me alone?" Rin shouted.

At that, Rin turned around again, and Len was even more embarrassed.

(Time skip)

School had finally ended, and Rin was the very first person to leave. She was headed for Kaito's school. Len collected his things and left the school.

Len was walking home by himself, just thinking. He often wondered why Rin was always so rude to him. Len smiled to himself when he remembered a magazine he read. It said _'If a boy is rude to you or insults you, he secretly likes you!' _Len kind of frowned when he remembered it was a magazine for girls, but he shrugged it off. It still counts for both genders, doesn't it? Len continued thinking. If Rin is so rude to him because she secretly likes him, then shouldn't Len tell her that he likes her, too? Len smiled and giggled to himself. Telling Rin his feelings would get everything out of the way! Len opened his front door and walked in. Tomorrow...Len will confess his true feelings for Rin! He slammed the door behind him.

**Author's note: Hello! I'm very sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter. While I was writing the beginning of this, I didn't save and my computer crashed...I was so mad I didn't write for a while..I'm very sorry. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Doki Doki! It's almost done!**

**-VocaVoca**


	8. Chapter 8: Doki Doki! The Walk!

After school at Kaito's high school, Kaito put his books in his locker as Miku leaned on the locker next to his. She was staring at him, waiting for his eye contact.

"Miku-chan, I've known Rin-chan for a long, long time...she wouldn't do what you're accusing her of doing." Kaito said to Miku, just looking inside his locker.

"Kaito-kun! It makes sense! I can tell she doesn't like meeee~!" Miku whined as she tugged on Kaito's arm.

"But, it doesn't make sense. Rin-chan is very sweet." Kaito replied.

Miku put her fingers on the bottom of Kaito's chin and turned his head to look at her, "Please ask her about it, Kaito~."

Kaito let out a sigh, "Okay, but...she'll be angry with me. She didn't do anything."

Miku let go of Kaito's chin and wrapped him in her arms, "Thank you, Kaito-kuuuuuun~!"

Kaito smiled and hugged her back.

"I'll be outside in a minute, I have to put my books away~!" Miku told him.

Kaito nodded. Miku then waved and ran down the hallway. As soon as she left, Kaito looked down at his feet and sighed.

(Scene change)

Rin stood outside of the high school with Len standing beside her. Len was blushing and obviously nervous while Rin was staring down everybody who walked out of the school.

"S-so, what are we going to do?" Len asked her with a shakey voice.

"Kaito and I usually get ice cream." Rin replied. She sounded very impatient.

"Oh, okay. I like ice cream." Len smiled.

Rin calmed down a little bit about how Kaito is going away to college. She just wanted to spend every minute with him before he had to leave her.

Suddenly, Kaito walked out the doors Rin was staring at. He immediately smiled at her and walked over. Rin jumped up and down for joy and hugged him. Len glumly watched the two hug.

"Kaito-kun! Hi!" Rin giggled into his shirt.

"Hello, Rin-chan! Oh! You brought your friend." Kaito grinned.

Rin pulled away and poked Len's arm, "This is Len. I thought maybe Miku would want to meet him."

Kaito laughed, "Miku? Why Miku?"

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe while you and I are talking, Len and Miku can talk." Rin replied happily.

"What?!" Len exclaimed with wide eyes.

Rin looked at him, "Yes that's the plan."

As soon as Rin looked away, Len crossed his arms and muttered, "Drat."

"Well, Miku should be out soon." Kaito told them.

"What should we do, Kaito-kun?" Rin asked him as she blushed.

"I was thinking that maybe we should take a nice walk around town. Would you like that, Rin-chan?" Kaito responded sweetly.

"Oh, yes! Very much!" Rin smiled.

'_Why isn't Rin-chan this nice to me? Oh well. Maybe this means she actually hates Kaito-kun. Girls are tricky.' _Len thought to himself, _'And maybe after the walk, when Kaito-kun leaves, I can tell Rin how I feel!'_

Before they knew it, Miku walked out the door and leaped into Kaito's arms. Kaito hugged her passionately as Miku giggled and snuggled into his shoulder. Rin watched the couple with sad-looking eyes. Len looked at Rin and then the couple.

"Kiss me, Kaito~!" Miku said in an adorable way.

Kaito couldn't resist, so he leaned down at kissed Miku quickly. Miku giggled some more and squeezed him with her arms.

"Hey!" Rin exclaimed, "Um...w-we should go now."

"Okay, Rin-chan." Kaito smiled at her as he let go of Miku.

Miku started skipping down the sidewalk, "LET'S GOOOO~!"

(Scene change)

The four were far from the high school and still walking. They walked past beautiful scenery and took some pictures with Kaito's blue digital camera. Rin and Len were walking ahead of Kaito and Miku.

"Rin-chan! Len-bō! Look!" Kaito called.

Rin and Len turned to face Kaito, and to their surprise, he snapped a picture of them with his camera.

"Hey!" Len and Rin laughed.

"I want a picture of you two for college." Kaito smiled at them.

Rin gasped and shoved Len away from her. Len shouted gibberish and landed right in a bush.

"Just a picture of me now, Kaito-kun!" Rin smiled.

Kaito smiled and snapped a picture of Rin looking cute in front of beautiful trees.

"You look beautiful, Rin-chan!"

Rin froze with a dopey smile on her face. Kaito just called her beautiful. Rin was so happy she felt like she could melt, or even grow wings and fly to the clouds. While she was blushing and giggling, Len climbed out of the bush and walked back onto the pathway. He had twigs in his blonde hair and leaves and dirt all over his clothes.

"You could have asked me to get out of the way." Len said to her.

Rin looked at him and giggled, "I'm sorry!"

Since Rin and Len had stopped walking, Miku and Kaito caught up and stopped behind them.

"You two are so adorable~!" Miku smiled at them.

"Len-bō, are you okay?" Kaito asked him, smiling a little bit.

"Yes, thank you." Len replied.

Suddenly, Rin latched onto Kaito and hugged him tightly. Kaito chuckled and hugged her back. Both Miku and Len were awkwardly staring at them.

"C'mon! Let's keep walking~!" Miku said as she pulled Len down the path.

Rin and Kaito stopped hugging and started walking after Miku and Len. Miku was running down the path excitedly and Len was behind, trying to keep up.

"AH! My arm!" Len exclaimed.

Miku only laughed and ran even faster.

Kaito put his hand on Rin's shoulder, "Are you having fun, Rin-chan?"

"My arm! HELP!"

"Yes!" Rin excitedly replied.

"LET GOOO!"

"Well, I'm glad you befriended Len-bō. You'll have a friend when Miku and I leave for college." Kaito said.

Rin's eyes went wide, "Oh. Are you and Miku going to the same college?"

"OW! OW! OW!"

Kaito looked down at Rin and smiled, "Yes, we are! It's very exciting!"

Rin felt sad again and looked away from Kaito, "Oh. Th-that's good."

If Kaito and Miku were going to be alone for months in a place where Rin couldn't watch them, how could she stop them from being together? Many horrible thoughts entered Rin's mind, and she nearly began to cry.

"Is everything okay, Rin-chan?"

"Oh. Yes. I was just...surprised!"

"M-MIKU-CHAAAAN! OW!"

"You sound upset. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just...don't want you to go." Rin whimped. Rin fell to the ground and grabbed Kaito's feet, "Please don't leave me with Len-bō!"

Kaito stopped walking and looked down at Rin. He gasped and helped her up, "Rin-chan!"

"I'm sorry. I've been very sad lately." Rin sighed.

Kaito hugged her. Rin was surprised, but she hugged him back. Kaito rubbed her back softly as Rin pressed her cheek against Kaito's stomach.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you." Kaito replied.

Miku and Len looked back at the two.

"...They really like each other." Miku and Len glumly said together.

'_How can I get rid of Kaito-kun so I can confess my love!?' _Len thought to himself.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello! I just want to thank everyone for reading this so far! I appreciate it very much! I just want to know one thing; is Kaito better than Len, or the other way around? I want to see what you say! (This won't change the ending by the way, mwahahaha!) Anyways, thanks again! Doki doki! We're almost done!**

**-VocaVoca**


End file.
